From One Thing To The Next
by Unaden
Summary: The story of Maka and Soul's love. Which basically means it's a roller coaster trip of absolute chaos and ruckus. But, that is completely normal for the Soul Eater gang, but things get especially crazy in this love story.
1. Hurry up!

**Hey everyone! I'm Unaden! Nice to meet you all! This is chapter one of who knows how many. I'm only talking to put a disclaimer... FYI I'd rather not get sued. Sooo**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater...**

* * *

Maka and Soul's Night Out…Are you kidding me?!

Chapter One: Hurry Up!

Soul sat on his bed and stared blankly at the wall straight across the room. His mind buzzed, which wasn't usual on a day like this. "Maka, so beautiful and delicate," he thought to himself.

Suddenly the door was open and his green eyed meister was standing there. "Soul! Come on! I told you to get ready half an hour ago! Don't you remember what we have to do today?"

Soul stood up and soon snapped back to reality. "Yeah, yeah totally," he tried to play it off like any other cool guy would. "Just thinking about what I should wear to show how cool I am."

"I'm guessing you forgot again?" Maka asked, completely unsurprised. Soul watched as a book in Maka's hand seemed to fly towards him. "MAKA CHOP!" and Soul was on the floor holding his head.

"OWW! Maka, what was that for?" Soul whined as he gripped the large bump on his head. Maka only shook her head in a disappointed fashion as she left the room with the book in her hand.

"Now you have 5 minutes, Soul. You are going to make us late! Black*Star and Tsubaki are supposed to meet us at the mall in 10 minutes and you take a decade to get ready!" Maka called from her room as she finish getting her things together for the mall.

Soul sighed and got up. He dug through his dresser and grabbed an orange shirt. "Maka! Get my jacket ready for me!" he called to her as he pulled out an old pair of khaki pants.

"Fine," she said as she walked past his room to go and get his leather jacket for him. He watched her go past and smiled when she was out of sight. "So pretty," he thought as he pulled off his pants and boxers.

Just as he threw his boxers to the side, Maka walked in with his leather jacket. "Soul! Where are your pants?!" she screamed as a deep blush found its way onto her face. Maka's hand shielded her eyes from Soul's half naked figure. She dropped his black leather jacket on the floor and rushed out of the room.

Soul quickly put on new boxers and tried to hide his blush while he scolded himself in his mind. "What was that about?! Cool guys don't blush over something as stupid as this. Guys as cool as I do never fall for such a flat-chested girl like Maka. Or do they?"

He quickly got dressed in the khaki pants and orange shirt. Soul put on his leather jacket while he walked to the bathroom for his black headband. Once his shark teeth were cleaned and his hair was pulled back with the headband, he was ready to go.

He walked into the kitchen normally and suddenly remembered the previous events when he saw Maka's cheeks turn as red as tomatoes when he entered the room. Soul tried to act as normal as he could, but Maka's behavior was hard to ignore.

"Ready to go Maka? Let me put on my shoes and then we can go," Soul said as he grabbed his shoes and slid them on. Maka nodded in response, which was unusual for Maka. If the whole day was going to be like this, Soul wouldn't last long.

Soul smiled and held out his hand for Maka to take at the dinner table. "Let's go. We can take my motorcycle. It'll be faster," his smile only seemed to grow when she took his hand and stood.

"Let's go," Maka seemed to brighten up when she and Soul left to go meet their friends at the mall. Black*Star and Tsubaki would be furious, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment.


	2. Really? Not Cool

**Hi again... Once again just her to place the disclaimer so I won't get sued...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater...**

**I know how much it hurts.**

* * *

Maka and Soul's Night Out…Are you kidding me?!

Chapter 2: Really? Not Cool

Maka and Soul zoomed down the road on Soul's motorcycle. The Mall of Death City in the distance grew in size as they rapidly approached it. Maka was sitting behind Soul, who was driving. Her arms wrapped around him and lightly held him to keep her on.

Once they could see the pedestrians scrambling in front of the mall, they could easily make out their friends. As Soul and Maka had expected, Black*Star and Tsubaki waited outside of the mall for them. What they didn't expect were the other three guests. Kid, Liz, and Patty stood there too.

Kid looked agitated, must be something unsymmetrical again. Liz picked at her nails impatiently while her sister happily jumped around as usual. Soul and Maka came to a sharp halt only feet away from their friends. Soul was the first to speak. "Sorry we're so late. Maka over here took forever to get ready again," he said as he pointed to Maka behind him.

Maka calmly released her grip from around Soul and stood. She always seemed to have a book when she needed one. "MAKA CHOP!" and for the second time in the past hour, Soul was on the ground holding his head. Maka blew the imaginary smoke from the book's spine and put it away. She wore a smile of satisfaction when she heard everyone else's laughter.

Soul got up and whined, "Ouch, Maka! Stop that! You have no idea how much that hurts!" Soul looked at her and sighed. "Now, why are we here-" he was cut off by Maka raising the book as a warning to him. Soul took a step back to show he had surrendered.

"Now, is everyone ready to go?" Tsubaki happily asked. Everyone nodded and they were off. Tsubaki tried to explain her plan for the day. "First, I think we should all go ahead and-" she was the second one today to be cut off. Except Black*Star was the cause this time.

Black*Star noticed how high the ceilings were and immediately had an idea. "I'm so going to touch the ceiling of this place! Tsubaki, get all the chairs you can find and bring them to me!" he blabbed on and was soon running off somewhere. "Yahooooo!" and he was gone with Tsubaki running after him calling, "Black*Star! Come back here! Black*Star!"

Then it was just Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Maka. Soul quickly spoke to prevent anyone else from running after them. "Okay, we all know it's just us now. So, what should we do?" he said and then waited for responses from anyone else. It was Maka who decided to give an idea.

"How about a movie? Might as well, right?" she shrugged and looked around at the others' expressions. "Unless anyone else has an idea, of course," Maka added quickly with a smile.

"I don't have anything else in mind. I think it sounds like a fine plan. But if anyone else has anything else in mind, like Maka said," Liz said as she looked around at the nods. "So it sounds good?" Liz asked. Both Kid, Liz, and Soul said, "Sure!" at the same time.

Everybody started heading toward the door and were soon out in the warm noon sun. "What should we go see?" Maka asked as she tried to think of where the theater was. "Maybe a comedy or something like that would be good?" she suggested.

No one objected, so comedy it was. It only took the next hour to actually find the movie theater. For some reason, Patty thought she could read a map. Everyone learned an important life lesson: Never let Patty be in charge of the map…ever.

As soon as the movie theater was in front of them, Kid dropped to the ground in what seemed to be agony. "The theater… It's not symmetrical. I can't go in there!" Kid said as he covered his eyes with his hands. Liz and Patty knew this well, almost too well.

Patty started laughing at his actions and spoke in between laughs to say, "This always happens to him. You've seen it before! It never gets old!" Liz shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, but you guys know we can't get him in there. I think we should go home now, where there's plenty of symmetry for Kid and his OCD," she spoke as she lifted her watch and looked at it. "And we should go now. We are supposed to be back soon anyway."

Maka sighed and leaned toward her ear. She spoke in a whisper. "Liz! You can't leave me alone with him! We all know he likes me and it's weird for us to be alone together! Just this morning we were late because he was in his room day dreaming about me," Maka whined.

Liz rolled her eyes and whispered back to her, "And you like him back! Just calm down, Maka. You'll be fine." She then talked to Patty. "Come on, Patty. You know the drill." Liz and Patty both grabbed Kid and hauled him up. Patty helped get Kid on Liz's back. "Bye, you guys! Be sure to have fun!" Liz called as she walked down the sidewalk with Kid almost unconscious on her back and Patty skipping beside her.

Maka turned to Soul with a nervous smile, "Well, I guess it's just you and me now." Soul gave her a shark toothed grin and replied with, "Well, why are we wasting time standing out here? Let's go, already!"

Maka and Soul started to walk towards the movie theater entrance. "Yeah, let's go," Maka muttered.


	3. Better then planned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Maka and Soul's Night Out…Are you kidding me?!

Chapter 3: Better then planned

Maka and Soul walked into the large theater. Maka made sure to leave at least a foot between her and Soul as they walked. As soon as they entered, they were hit with an amazing aroma of fresh, warm popcorn. The whole floor was gray and black stone with red carpets on certain that link off to the actual theaters. Large advertisements on screens showed movies that would be playing on the wall behind the main counter.

"Maybe we should get some popcorn or something to drink?" Maka suggested to try and get conversation started. This awkward silence was killing her. Maka started thinking, _'Well, maybe this isn't so bad. Maybe this could be fun.' _

Soul nodded and said, "Sure. Go ahead and get whatever you want. But I'd like popcorn and a drink. We can share them if you're up to it. Let me go get the tickets." Before Maka could respond, Soul was walking away to get the tickets.

Maka sighed and starting walking towards the main counter to order, and while she did so, she thought over what she would get_. 'How about _popcorn_, a drink, and some candy? He _did_ say to get whatever I want, right?'_

Soul walked over to a small ticket machine on the opposite side of the theater. "Hm. She said comedy, but that won't work. Romance it is. Have to get the message to her somehow," he thought aloud. "But what movie?"

Soul didn't watch romance movies because he thought they were cheesy and also the fact that a cool guy like him shouldn't be caught watching a romance movie. He called over a middle aged woman that worked at the theater. She had short black shoulder length hair with bright blue eyes and was dressed in the normal movie theater employee suit: a red silky vest with a white shirt under that, black slacks, and polished black shoes.

"Have anything romantic? I'm supposed to be getting tickets for a comedy movie but I need a romance movie to… Wait. Why am I telling you this? Anyway, what do you have?" Soul asked to the employee.

She seemed used to this situation and said, "Oh yes, we actually. There is a newer one we are showing today called "Love at First Sight" which I think should be perfect. How does that sound, little boy?"

Soul nodded. "Sounds pretty good. I need two tickets to see it. How much for them? $5 or $6, right?" he said obliviously. He was used to low ticket prices and wasn't expecting such a high number when she responded.

The employee said, "$15 a piece." This made Soul's jaw drop to the ground. She saw his expression and added quickly, "Hey, well I did say it was a new movie, little boy. I'm sure what you expected but that's the price."

"Fine," he muttered and slapped $30 on the counter in front of her. Soul impatiently held out his hands for the tickets. When she gave them to him, he immediately turned and went to find Maka.

Maka was waiting for Soul and the tickets so they could go see the movie. She was playing with her hair that she had left down. Both things seemed odd and Soul noticed immediately. Why she had left her hair down was unknown to Soul. And why she was playing with it was also unknown.

When Maka finally noticed Soul walking over she waved. Once he was standing with her, she showed him what she had gotten. "So, I have popcorn and a drink, like you wanted, and I also got some candy. Hope you like it!" she said and showed him everything. The candy was plain old gummy worms, which Soul didn't particularly didn't like. But he wasn't going to say that to Maka's face.

Soul smiled and nodded. "Everything looks and smells great. Here are the tickets. I got it for a romance movie instead of the comedy. I hope that's okay? Sorry, but the comedy was sold out already," he said and shrugged.

Maka looked a bit surprised at the fact that he had gotten tickets to a romance movie. Soul usually never watched romances. But Maka smiled back and said, "Yeah, it's fine. Should we go in?" Soul nodded.

Once they were seated in the theater side by side, they started munching on popcorn. "So what's this movie called again?" Maka asked curiously. Soul smiled with his shark teeth and told her, "Apparently "Love at First Sight" or something like that."

Maka smiled at the way he said "Something like that" because she knew Soul didn't actually want to see the movie. If he did, he would have paid a bit more attention to the name of it.

Soon the lights began to dim in the theater. Maka scooted in her seat closer to Soul to try and tell him he knew what he was trying to do with using this movie as a message. Soul understood and wrapped his arm around her shoulders slowly to see if she was okay with the gesture. Maka didn't object, but rather accepted.

Neither was paying attention to the movie, which let them both think. Soul thought, _'This could go so well, just don't screw up. I just have to play it cool like any other cool guy would. It seems just that simple, but what's the catch?' _

Maka on the other hand was thinking about the previous events with all her friends leaving so suddenly. _'Well, let's see. Black*Star ran off so suddenly, which isn't the surprising part. What surprised me was that he wanted to touch the ceiling of the mall? It wouldn't prove anything about how godly he is, so it couldn't be true. But the Kid and symmetry thing wasn't too surprising. I still think this was all just a scheme to get us alone together. Then again, it isn't that bad,'_ she thought.

Maka didn't realize how tired she was until she let her eyes close. Next thing she knew, she was asleep against Soul's shoulder. Soul looked down and saw Maka asleep with her head resting against his shoulder. Soul smiled and whispered, "Oh, Maka. Why did you want to see a movie so bad if you were just going to waste almost $50?" Soul quietly chuckled and waited for the movie to finish.

When the movie was over, Maka was still asleep against him. He lightly shook her shoulder and waited for her to wake up. Maka's eyes slowly opened and looked around at the people leaving the theater. "Did I sleep through the whole movie?" Maka questioned as she yawned loudly.

Soul nodded and watched as her beautiful emerald green eyes looked up at him. "Ready to go, sleepyhead?" he asked as she sat up. Maka nodded sleepily and took Soul's hand to get up when he offered it to her. "Want to finish up the popcorn? I finished the drink while you napped," Soul said and handed her what was left of the popcorn. Maka popped a few pieces in her mouth and then said, "I think I'll get rid of it. Sound okay?"

Soul nodded. "I'll take it if you want me to," he held out his hand for the popcorn, which Maka handed to him. He led Maka out of the theater and threw the popcorn away in a trashcan he found at the exit of the theater.

Once Soul and Maka were back outside, they decided to head home for now. As they walked back to the mall to retrieve the motorcycle, Soul put his arm around her shoulders like he had done in the movie theater. Maka, once again, didn't object to his gesture.

They were both on the motorcycle before long. Soul looked back at Maka and smiled. "Hold on tight, Maka," he said and then revved the engine loudly. Soul started down the road at high speed, dodging people and cars as they went. Maka held on as she was told. They were on they're way home to see what would happen next between them. Maka was actually thanking her friends for setting up this whole act for them. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for Soul and herself.

* * *

**Well…**

**How was it? My computer has been acting up and I have had to restart this chapter twice before I finally finished it today. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and if I should continue with this fanfiction. I think I will, though because it**_** is**_** called Maka and Soul's ****NIGHT**** Out. And if you do think I should end it here, I need a new idea for another fanfiction if you guys want me to make others... So, thanks. Plus, I'd love you if you add this story to your favorites. Until next time…**

_-Unaden_


	4. Undercover

**Next chapter is up! Yay for me! I can finally have a break! I am slowly finding out that I have almost no time to write anymore. It truly is making me feel bad about not updating quicker. But, you guys don't seem to be murdering me yet, so I think I'm okay for now. Unaden out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Maka and Soul's Night Out…Are you kidding me?!

Chapter 4: Undercover

Maka watched as Soul took out the key to the apartment and unlocked the door. Once he had the door open, he stepped aside for Maka to enter first. "Ladies first," Soul said with a polite shark toothed grin. He truly never believed in this saying. Soul always thought that whoever was first was first, male or female. But this was Maka, who he truly was falling for. It wouldn't hurt to use it every once in a while, right?

Maka entered the apartment to see the kitchen and den empty and quiet, as usual. But what they heard from the bathroom was already annoying. It was Blair. The witch was singing from the bathroom as loud as she possibly could. She was going on and on with things like, "Pum, pum, pum! I always get what I want, just give it to me! Pum, pum, pum, pum! I'm a beauty, beautiful, pretty lady!" All the racket made Maka growl under her breath.

Soul sighed deeply and walked down to the bathroom door where he knocked on the door loudly, calling, "Blair! Why are you in here again?! Come out of there!" Soul practically screamed at her from outside of the bathroom which made Maka jump. There was loud bangs and thumping sounds from inside the bathroom with occasional calls from Blair that sounded somewhere along the lines of, "Oh, my little scythie boy! You're back!"

The bathroom door suddenly flew open and standing in the doorway was Blair wrapped in a towel. Before anyone had any time to react, Soul's face was being engulfed by Blair's large boobs. Soul shot backwards with blood shooting out of his nose. Maka's jaw was on the ground as she watched from the doorway of the apartment.

After Soul's nose had stopped bleeding and Blair was correctly dressed, Maka and Soul shoed Blair out of their apartment. Maka and Soul could relax in peace when the witch was somewhere out on the streets, most likely annoying the man who runs the fish stand. At least she wasn't in the apartment.

Soul looked at a clock that rested on the wall and saw it was barely 3:00. "Maka, what do you want to do? It's only 3:00 and we have the whole rest of the day ahead of us," he said as he looked over at his green-eyed meister.

Maka smiled at him and then started thinking. "How about we invite Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki to go to dinner with us? But of course we need to go to a symmetrical restaurant with low ceilings," Maka added quickly. Both she and Soul broke out in a calm laughter.

Soul nodded, "Sure, fine with me." Maka nodded at his response and immediately starting rapidly punching in numbers on her phone. She stood and walked out of the room on her phone, saying things somewhere along the lines of, "Hey, Tsubaki. Yes. Yes. The movie was fine. I was wondering if you and Black*Star wanted to come along with Kid, Patty, Liz, Soul, and I to go out to dinner?"

Soul picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. He started to toss the remote in his hand, slowly increasing the amount of space between his hand and the remote. It was about 10 minutes before Maka walked back into the room with a satisfied smile on her face. "I have an idea of how it went," Soul suggested when he saw Maka's expression.

"Yep!" Maka skipped over to the couch and plopped down next to Soul. "We leave in an hour. Heard me? One hour!" she repeated. "Considering what happened last time, you better get going now."

"Hey, Maka. Slow down for a second, think about this; I am already dressed and still all good to go from earlier. I'm already ready to go," Soul pointed out in an annoyed tone. Maka blushed, but rolled her eyes to try and hide it.

"I guess you're right," Maka muttered in an embarassed tone. Soul smiled at her reaction and reached out to put his arm around her shoulder, just as he had previously done in the movie. Maka smiled and tucked herself under Soul's arm. She felt protected by him, but not in the same way as when she was fighting with him. This time she felt love and care in him this time, rather than just feeling safe with her partner.

Death the Kid set down his phone with a sigh. "Right after we get them alone and they want us out again?" he muttered under his breath. "Really, Maka? Sometimes you manage to get under my skin," he said with another annoyed sigh, only this time it was louder than the previous sigh.

Kid's phone vibrated on the table and he picked it up to see who it was. He was expecting to the name 'Maka A.' on the phone, but was surprised to see 'Tsubaki N.' on the phone. He answered quickly and was the first to speak. "Yeah, Tsubaki? What do you need?"

Tsubaki sounded sneaky, "You've heard from Maka by now, I'm sure. Well, we need to do something similar to what we had planned today. Only, different. I'm thinking we can go to "spy" on their little get together?"

Kid smiled and Tsubaki could tell he was smiling from the other end. "I like it. How about we meet there in an hour or so, just to be sure they know that none of us are coming." Kid suggested. Tsubaki didn't hesitate to reply with, "That sounds perfect! See you soon, Kid."

Tsubaki hung up and spoke to herself. "Oh, Maka and Soul may be mad at us now but sooner or later they will realize what we have done and thank us for it." She whispered. Just then, Black*Star walked in blabbing about something new. "Black*Star, get ready to go out. We have friends in need at the moment."

Before she knew it, it was time to go out to dinner and meet up with their friends again. Hopefully the same thing that happened earlier wouldn't repeat itself. Maka tapped lightly on Soul's shoulder. His ruby red eyes opened and looked down upon her frail figure. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"It's time to go. Come on, let's not be late…again," she added in a mocking tone. Soul smiled back at her, now not as angry about the mocking insults about him. They both got up and started walking towards the door side by side. After they were outside in the evening sun and situated on Soul's motorcycle, they started to zoom down the road. Maka, as usual, had her arms wrapped tightly around Soul while he drove.

The restaurant they were supposed to meet at approached faster then they expected. Soul slowed and sharply stopped in front of the restaurant, causing Maka to grip onto the front of his leather jacket harder.

What surprised the two was that none of their friends were there. "They must be running late," Maka said as she got off the motorcycle. Soul got off as well and followed Maka. They got comfortable against a wall and started waiting.

The time they waited grew and grew. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes. An hour had passed before they finally gave up on waiting. Soul was whining to Maka, "Come on, Maka! It's been an hour already! When will you realize they aren't coming?"

Maka sighed in exasperation. "Fine. We will go in alone," she said sadly. Soul sensed her sadness and put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, cheer up. You've still got me, right? At least we can be alone together a bit longer," Soul said with a smile.

"All right," Maka said as she put on a small smile. They walked in together, both feeling alone. "Next time I get to talk to them, they are going to get it," Maka muttered coldly, yet she was thankful for this time with Soul. While they sat down, they felt alone because of their friends ditching them for the second time today.

What they were unaware of was that they were not alone on that night out. Death the Kid and Tsubaki were both watching silently from the other side of the restaurant. Undercover.

* * *

**So, yeah…I have been writing for 6 hours strait after just getting back from camping for the past day. I hope you guys liked it and everything before this chapter. Favorite this story and I will love you forever and ever. Next chapter I will make sure I update this coming week, maybe Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest. Please review and help me out along the way.**

** I'm thinking of maybe a Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fanfiction next. And then maybe an Ouran HSHC one after that. **

**Wait, Unaden!**

**Isn't that planning a bit far into the future?**

**Well, yes. Which is why I need help now and in the future! But, for now let's wait and see what the future holds for Maka and Soul. Review and tell me if it's good so far! Unaden out!**


	5. Busted

**I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!**

**I have really been busy and am now literally having a panic attack...help. I'm seriously scared right now. Like, you know when something bad happens to a friend and you feel terribly scared and guilty even thought wasn't you who caused the accident? Well, yeah. That's how I'm feeling right now... So here is the story.**

**I was on the bus today, riding home, as one does, and a friend of mine and his brother started fighting. Now, keep in mind that I assumed this was normal for brothers to play fight. So, one got on top of another and starting hitting him. He hit his head on the wall of the bus while he was being hit. It was on his eyebrow, right about his temple when he hit his head. He held his head in pain for the next few minutes before he finally looked up and looked around at us. (Us being me, another girl, and his brother.) We all tried to ask if he was okay, but he wouldn't answer. We spoke and asked questions, always getting no answers. Whenever we tried to speak to him, he looked up at us and didn't recognize us. There was no sign of recognition in his we got to his house he didn't get off the bus or even move. His mom had to get on and try and get him off but he didn't even recognize his own mother. He got off the bus and I don't know how he is...**

**I'm just so scared. Now...**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Soul Eater...**

**WAHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Wish I did though**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5: Busted

Maka and Soul both silently munched on their Chinese food at the Chinese restaurant they had chosen to eat at with their friends. Yet, they were both sitting at the table alone. It was supposed to be Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. It wan't a coincidence that FIVE friends just decided not to show up tonight.

Soul was the first to break the silence after he had gulped down a spoonful of fried rice. "So, why do you think they didn't show up? It's not a coincidence that they all dropped like flies earlier. What do you think?" Soul asked as he looked up at Maka, who had also just finished a mouthful of food. It took a lot of work for Maka to keep her anger from boiling over. "We both know the reason. They wanted to get us together," Maka said with a bit of aggravation starting to creep into her usually soft voice.

"Well, that's a bit harsh, don't you think? You're making it sound like I'm not that fun to hang out with," Soul said with a teasing smile. Maka couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Let's get out of here as soon as we can. Deal?" Maka said as she went back to eating her food. Soul didn't seem to have a chance to respond, so he continued eating as well.

It only took a few more minutes for them to finish their meals. Soul finished first by only about a minute, so he he starting talking. "What should we do to them when we catch them?" Soul questioned. Maka stopped eating to respond. "Well, we have to catch them first," Maka pointed out. Soul considered that for a second before shrugging it off for now.

When Maka had finished eating, Soul smiled and started to stand. "Ready to get going? Soul said as he extended his hand out in Maka's direction. Maka took it proudly and didn't notice when Soul tossed down $30. They walked out of the door side by side. As they exited, Maka noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It seemed like a blur of black and blue, both alone. Not together. Maybe two different figures running past to not get seen.

Maka slightly tapped Soul on the shoulder, but kept her eyes on where the blur seemed to disappear to. Soul looked at her and then where she was looking. "Yes? What do you need?" Soul asked with a smile.

"Did you see that?"

Soul shook his head. "See what, exactly?"

"It was blue and black. Blue like... like... Black*Star's hair. And black like Kid's clothes."

"Oh, Maka. You sound so paranoid sometimes, you know that?" Soul said as he rolled his eyes. When he look back at where Maka was supposed to be standing, which was a foot in front of him, she wasn't there. Instead, she was running off after what she claimed to be Black*Star and Kid. Sometimes Maka seriously seemed to get on Soul's very last nerve.

Before Soul knew it, he was chasing after her, trying to yell for her to stop.

* * *

Black*Star yanked Kid into an alley that he found quickly. Both Kid and Black*Star leaned against the wall while breathing heavily. "I think Maka might have seen us running down the street, Kid," Black*Star said in a hushed tone. Kid rolled his eyes and nodded."You think so?" Kid said in the same low voice. Just then, Maka came running past the alley yelling, "Black*Star! Kid! Where are you guys?! Come see!" Kid couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

Both started discussing their next move. "We first need to go back to the group of girls and see if we need to keep ditching those two clueless idiots," Kid said louder than planned. Soul stood in the entrance of the alleyway with a small smile on his face. "Now who are you calling an idiot, Kid?" Soul said as he approached the two. Black*Star gave one of his loud laughs.

Both Kid and Black*Star slowly started to back away, one step at a time. Soul rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to thank you for the...um... well, what you guys call "help" or whatever," he said with a slight chuckle. Soul then said, "Now, if you don't mind, I've got an idiot to chase after." Before he could walk out of they alley, Black*Star put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Sure you don't wanna bust us?" Kid slapped Black*Star as he said that. Black*Star glared at Kid. Next thing Soul knew was that Kid and Black*Star were going at it, fighting each other with punches and kicks. Soul had to yell to shut them both up. "Would you two stop it?!" he yelled, causing both to freeze with fists only inches from the others' face and look up at him. No one had anytime to react when they heard Maka's voice saying, "Nice job, Soul."

Maka was standing in the entrance of the alleyway with a satisfied smile on her face. She walked up to Kid and Black*Star who had slowly started backing away. "How about we rationally discuss this situation?" Kid stuttered out nervously. Maka could only smile and shake her head. "You both only deserve one thing..." she said with a book suddenly in her hand.

"MAKA CHOP!" and Kid was flat on the ground, holding his head while he complained. 5 seconds later, "MAKA CHOP!" and Black*Star this time was on the ground next to Kid, holding his head and complaining. Maka did her ritual and blew the imaginary smoke from the book's spine. "Now, that should be good. Let's go, Soul," Maka said as she headed towards Soul so that they could go. Soul nodded and turned to leave with Maka. "Home we go," he said as he sighed.

* * *

Soul and Maka walked into the house. "Well, I'm going to get some rest. I might go to sleep early or maybe a nap or something," Soul said as he shrugged and started walking off to his room. Maka also shrugged and decided to go to her room. She opened her door and closed it behind her as she entered, sitting on the bed out of boredom. They had already eaten dinner and there wasn't a need to clean up around the place, so there wasn't much she could do... _'How about taking a nap with Soul?' _Maka thought as she starting to stand again.

She opened her door and walked up to Soul's bedroom door. "Hey, Soul! Can I come in?" Maka asked with a bored note in her voice.

"Sure!" he called back.

Maka walked in. "Up to anything in here?"

Soul shook his head and said, "Just sitting around. Bored?"

Maka nodded. "There isn't much to do around. Well, we could clean your room, but we both know it isn't possible to keep it clean," Maka said with a teasing smile.

"Then come here," Soul said as he extended his arms out towards Maka's slim figure.

Maka smiled and embraced his hug. She fell into him, her head on his chest. "I might take a nap here, if that would be okay with you?"

"Sure."

Soul looked down to see Maka's emerald green eyes staring back up at him. She looked so beautiful sitting on his lap. She was so defenseless sitting there, looking up at him with a kind look in her eyes. He couldn't stop himself, it just wasn't possible. Soul leaned down and fit her lips to his, leaving a gentle kiss on her lips. Both stayed still for the next few seconds, Maka stayed still out of shock, while Soul slowly pulled back and look down at her.

"Maka, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help..." he started to explain but was cut off by Maka lightly resting a finger on his lips. She pulled his face back down to hers to continue the desired kiss. Maka had always dreamed about this and Soul had too, regardless how many Maka Chops she had given him. They soon enough both pulled away and were smiling at each other. They both knew that there was nothing to say, so they just decided to take the nap that Soul had planned earlier. Soul laid back, pulling Maka with him and kept her by his side when he went to sleep.

Maka watched as Soul's ruby red eyes closed and were no longer visible. She scooted away towards the edge of the bed, sat up, and then slowly and quietly stood. Maka looked over at the sleeping Soul one last time and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. She made sure not to wake him when she left the room. Right before she shut his bedroom door to leave, she whispered, "Goodnight, Soul," and shut off the lights.

Maka walked through the house and walked into the small den to see Blair camping out on their couch. "Blair, what are you doing here?" Maka asked, sounding quite annoyed and Blair could tell.

"Waiting for something to do."

"Why don't you go out and bribe the man at the fish stand for some fresh fish?"

"Because I've already eaten the fish he gave me."

"Blair, how many times a day do you eat there?"

"Whenever he's open."

"My mistake for asking. Now, be quite. Soul is asleep in his room."

"Oh, you mean my little Scythie Boy? In that case, can I wake him up!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Now, just watch T.V. or something." Maka said and then noticed Blair was now in her cat form. She had no choice but to sit down and put Blair in her lap. Maka started petting Blair to make her shut up for once. "Goodnight, Blair," Maka said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Maka," Blair purred happily.

* * *

**Whew! Talk about relief! That kid I was talking about turned out to be fine...yay siblings. This Chapter took longer than I thought it would...like seriously. I meant to change a few things here and there and ended up deleting the entire chapter and having to rewrite it from scratch. Why was I made such an idiot? Well, I personally liked this chapter and when Soul and Maka kissed, I couldn't help but smile at my own work.**

**Tiny Kitten: Really, Un? Oh, yeah. That's your new nickname. Get it? Un...Unaden**

**Unaden: Yes, really. What about it?**

**Tiny Kitten: Well, let's be honest here. You and I know that _that_ is NOT what happened.**

**Unaden: Um...Yes, actually. That is what happened...**

**Tiny Kitten: No, no, no. Go ahead, tell them.**

**Unaden: Okay, so I may, OR MAY NOT, have fangirled over my own work...**

**Tiny Kitten: Good for you, Un! **

**Unaden: Oh, shut up! What do you know?**

**Tiny Kitten: Hmmm, let's see. Pretty much everything you should know that you don't.**

**Unaden: Okay, okay. Moving on...**

**Tiny Kitten: How about that Chapter 6? **

**Unaden: It's for me to know and you to find out...**

**Tiny Kitten: You have no idea what you're going to write about next do you?**

**Unaden: Nope. Not a clue.**

**Tiny Kitten: Here. How about this...?**

**Unaden: How about what? **

**Tiny Kitten: I can't think of everything around here!**

**Unaden: Well, I'm going to go before I murder someone...**

******Tiny Kitten: **Is that someone me? 

**Unaden: Yeah! UNADEN GO BYE BYE**

******Tiny Kitten: **Oh, yeah. By that, Un meant she is leaving. But, she would want me to tell you to review and favorite this so that she will love you and whatever other kind of crap she makes you believe...Now I go bye bye. BYE BYE


	6. Dreams

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. I have just had a busy schedule lately with school ending, swimming starting, and horse riding. This chapter most likely will suck, but only because I'm writing it really quickly in hope that no one will murder ... OH! One more thing that I almost forgot. Luckily I've still got a bit of my school mind still left. My summer mind has completely taken over yet.**

**Now, before I get started with all the writing, I have to thank everyone for reading. It truly was a happy moment for me when I looked on the computer today to see that over 100 people had read Chapter 5 over night. Throughout this whole story, everyone who has read deserves a thank you from me. Each time I looked at where people were reading from, it made me overjoyed to see people were reading from places like the following:**

**United States  
Canada  
Australia  
Philippines  
United Kingdom  
Germany  
India  
Brazil  
Malaysia  
Singapore  
Romania  
Peru  
Finland  
Venezuela  
Spain  
Aruba  
Norway  
Japan  
South Africa  
France  
New Zealand  
Hong Kong  
Chile  
Italy  
China  
Denmark  
Mexico  
Switzerland**

**Whew! I think that's all of them. To see people reading from so many places, it truly did inspire me to keep writing. And here I am now! Moving on from all that mushy love moment. I am not one for that stuff...**

**And now, here is Chapter 6!**  
**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater...**

**I wish I did, though.**

* * *

Maka blankly stared as she watched what happened...Well, almost every day now. Blair would be somewhere in the house, she and Soul would come home from doing errands and find her, Soul would have a routine nose bleed that Maka would have to stop, and then they would shoe Blair out to annoy the man who runs the fish stand. At the moment, Soul was having yet another massive nose bleed.

Maka forced herself to snap out of her state of shock, seeing that it was pointless to just stand there like an old oaf. She walked toward Blair and Soul in the middle of the kitchen as she sighed. "Okay, now I'm sick of this. Blair! Out!" Maka said and pointed in the general direction of the door while glaring at Blair.

"But, Makaaaa!" she whined.

"Blair! I already said to get out. Shoe! Do I need to repeat myself yet again?"

Blair could sense the agitation in Maka's usually calm voice. "Fine," she muttered as she glumly slumped past Maka towards the door. "Why are you suddenly so uptight, Maka?" Blair muttered before she quickly darted out of the apartment door in her cat form instead of her human form.

Maka couldn't stop the loud growl that escaped from deep in her throat. She used whatever was left of her self control to quickly calm herself and shrug off the cat's words. "Now, now. Let's get you cleaned up. Just keep your head tilted back," Maka tilted Soul's head back so the his nose was in the air. "Good, now just stay like this. I'm going to guide you to the bathroom. Got it, Soul?" Maka asked calmly.

Maka noticed Soul's nose still hadn't stopped bleeding. Looking at the facts, Maka suddenly realized Blair may have been here longer than usual. Maka had walked in on the scene yet again, only she wasn't aware of how long Blair had been in the apartment today. But, as soon as Blair leaves, Soul's nose should stop bleeding...Right? Anyway, the goal was to get his nose to STOP bleeding.

Maka slowly guided Soul to the bathroom by gently resting her hands on Soul's shoulders and lightly applying pressure on his right or left shoulder to turn him. Maka sat Soul down on the side of the bathtub. "Hey, Soul. Just sit tight for a sec while I try and find something to help. Got it?" Maka asked quietly. As a response, Soul quietly managed a "Mhmmm" to her.

Maka scavenged through the closet and ended up with a few rolls of half used gauze. "This is all we got, Soul. I guess it will just have to do, you know?" Maka said and shrugged before setting to work. Without giving it a second thought, Maka sat on Soul's lap and starting rolling the gauze into small cylinder-type shapes to maybe help. Maka grabbed tissues to start dabbing around Soul's nose to try and clean up at least a little blood.

Once she started doing so, she noticed the slight blush on Soul's cheeks as it started to grow deeper and deeper by the seconds. Maka was confused for a second but suddenly realized why Soul was blushing such a deep shade. She was sitting on his lap...

Oh, no...

Before she knew it, Maka was blushing too, and her blush was deeper than Soul's...a lot deeper. Soul's barely opened his eyes, just enough to see Maka's soft features, including her deeper than ever blush. He let out a low chuckle, drawing Maka's attention to Soul's barely shown ruby red eyes. "What is it?" Maka said softly with a smile.

"You take such good care of me. Even if it's a simple nose bleed caused by a slutty cat, you are always taking care of me. You know that?"

"What? I just need my weapon at his best."

"Oh, come on, Maka. I think we both know that's not true."

"Yes, it is true! Can you blame me for wanting to have you in tip top shape?"

"Let's just be serious with each other."

"Soul, I don't get where this is going. What are you-"

"Sh-sh-sh..."

Soul slowly fit Maka's lips to his. After a few seconds Maka slowly pulled back from Soul's lips.

"Wait, I'm not done just yet," Soul said before pulling Maka's head back down to his, making their lips touch yet again. Soul stopped for a breath and whispered into Maka's ear, "I love you..." Before Maka had any time to react, their lips were together again.

* * *

Maka woke up with a start. She found herself on Soul's bed, but there was no Soul in sight. Maka jumped when she heard a familiar, "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from somewhere else in the apartment. Maka sighed to herself and whispered, "Black*Star." But then Maka heard Soul's voice, but there was a new note in his voice that Maka had only heard a handful of times.

Pure anger.

What had gotten into Soul. What shocked Maka more was what he was saying to his friend.

"Black*Star! Listen to me! I told you to get out of here at least one hundred times now! Why your still standing in front of me is a mystery! Look. I was trying to prepare something special for Maka. But, of course that can't ever happen. Because you have to come and wreck everything! I mean, look what you have done to our apartment!"

Maka stood quietly from the bed, trying to move slowly so that the old springs in the bed wouldn't scream at her. She silently crept to the bedroom door and barely opened it, making a crack just big enough for Maka to see through. She gasped at the sight.

A broken vase lay on the floor, couch cushions scattered across the room, some cushions look as though they have been sliced open, a lamp shade was even missing, and last but not the least was who was standing in the middle of the entire wreckage.

Black*Star

Maka was seconds away from rushing out of the room, but froze because of what Soul said.

"If you hadn't of come and destroyed the place, I would've prepared a romantic dinner and asked Maka to be my girlfriend. I know it sounds cheesy but I love her, and I think that somewhere deep down in her she feels the same way about me," Soul's voice softened, his expression did the same. How did his attitude change so quickly? It seemed that whenever he started to talk about Maka, it hit some sensitive spot in him. It hit home, Soul's only weak spot.

Soul had one weak spot. And it wasn't a small one either. It was the one thing that if was ever hurt, or injured, or wounded, or damaged in any way, would hurt Soul more than anyone else. He would be anything for her. Do anything for her. His mood would change completely if his weak spot was threatened. Nothing would get in the way of him protecting her. There was no way of describing how he felt for her.

Maka...

Maka silently shut the door and stumbled backwards. She didn't feel the pain when she must have tripped on something else on Soul's floor. Maka hit her head on the edge of Soul's desk and she must have hit it hard considering she was unconscious. Only, when she awoke, she was in total darkness.

* * *

Maka looked around at the never ending world of darkness. Where was she? Wait... What happened? Maka remembered Soul's words, but then she stumbled back, saw the world turn a bit, and then this. Ooh, she hit her head on the corner of Soul's desk. And it must have a been a pretty good smack for her to end up here...in wherever she was.

If she hit her head as hard as it seems...could she be in her own soul? But, where was Soul? They were connected, always. But, he was last in the other room yelling at Black*Star for being such an idiot and wrecking the whole night and what not.

Maka slowly raised her hands and examined them along with the rest of her body. Everything seemed normal. Maka slowly stood and looked around at the black world. Why was everything here so dull? Maybe there was something here that Maka didn't see before. So, she started walking.

It felt like forever before she saw something in the distance. Maka picked up her pace to try and reach the new landscape quicker, but she wasn't getting any closer to it. It wasn't growing in size, it wasn't becoming any more clear. Maka slowly decreased her speed until she was back at a walk. Maka stopped and slowly sat to catch her breath.

"Soul? Where are you? I know you can hear me. You just have to listen. Soul?" Maka asked with confidence. "Just listen." Maka repeated this several times with her confidence slowly being filed down. She tried one last time. "Soul?" Still nothing. Where was he? Still yelling at Black*Star? Maka never thought Soul could give such a long lecture...

Maka forced herself up again to continue again to find out whatever that was in the distance. It was starting to annoy Maka, starting to be mind boggling. It had been another hour and a half, Maka tried to keep track of the minutes as they ticked by, before the figures in the distance started to clear up the slightest bit. Maka could start to make out what it was. It looked like a...

Library?

Well, thinking over it again, this WAS Maka's soul. She did love libraries and books and learning. So, it made sense for her to have a library here. Only this library wasn't a building. It was just shelves of books out in the darkness, lit by what must have been some form of light in the middle of the entire library. But was this all there was in her soul? Just a plain old boring library? There had to be something else in here.

Maka was more than just books and learning and boring things like that...Right?

Maybe Maka was just another bookworm. That was all she was. How could someone like Soul like someone like her. They were polar opposites. Nothing in common.

Maka's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a faint voice. It was familiar. It was calling, "Maka! Maka, are you okay? Maka! Wake up! I know you're in there!" It was Soul. It kept repeating, but Soul's voice grew more and more concerned, and his voice kept rising. Maka was hearing him from inside her soul. He was outside of here, in the real world, shouting at the unconscious Maka. But Maka was still conscious, only in her soul, not yet strong enough to awaken.

Maybe he could hear Maka if she yelled back to him. "Soul! I'm here! I'm okay! Soul! Can you hear me?!" she shouted. Soul didn't respond.

"Soul! SOUL!" Still nothing...

He couldn't hear her. Not at all. Maybe she could search for him. Maybe she could use all of her strength here to try and find a strong enough link between their souls to somehow talk with him, at least to send him some kind of a message. This would take everything she had left in her.

Maka stood and closed her eyes. She felt her stored energy awaken as she started to search for any souls near her, specifically Soul's. After minutes of searching in silence she felt his presence. Maka knew it was him, the soul wavelengths were his. No doubt about it. "Soul." Maka whispered hopefully.

"Maka! Are you okay?! Where are you?!"

"I'm inside my own soul. I guess I was hurt a little bi-" she was using too much energy.

"Yes! There is a massive bump on your head. Why aren't you awake?"

"I don't know. I won't be awake anytime soo-" she was starting to tire out. Maka couldn't keep it up much longer.

"What's going on Maka?! Why won't you be awake?"

"I'm using too much energy. None left..." Maka was pushing herself too far, her fragile body being pushed passed its delicate limits.

"Maka! Keep this up as long as you can! I need to try and..." Maka couldn't hear him anymore. His voice was starting to fade.

"No more energy, Soul. I'm sorry." Maka couldn't keep it up anymore. The connection was broken. Gone. Maka dropped to to her knees and then to the ground. Nothing left in her. Everything drained. It had been what felt like forever before Maka was awoken by a soft voice. It was Soul. He said, "Hey, Maka... I know you're in there... Just wake up..." And that she did.

Her green eyes slowly opened to see a blurry scene. It was Soul...But how did he get here? In Maka's soul? "Good, you're okay... Ready to go home?" Maka didn't understand what he was saying. It just wasn't possible. How did he even manage to get in Maka's soul? And more importantly, how was he going to get them out? This was Maka's soul and even she didn't know how to get out. Heck! She didn't even know what was in the place!

"But, how?"

"Just close you're eyes and get a little more rest. When you wake again, you'll be back to the way you were, and I will be there, too."

"Soul. Tell me how."

Soul chuckled at shook his head. "To be honest, I'm not sure yet. But I have something that might just be crazy enough to work. Now, get some rest."

"I'm not tir-" Maka's eyes drooped. Soul chuckled again and was silent for a second as he watched Maka start to fall asleep. He said something that Maka couldn't quite catch. The fatigue engulfed her, and she was asleep...

* * *

Maka woke with a start, sending a pillow or two on the floor. She was yet again in Soul's bedroom, only now Soul was sitting on the corner of his bed, staring at his wall. The throbbing on the back of Maka's head made her lay back down. "Soul..." she said weakly and then watched as Soul turned toward her. She caught a glimpse of his worried eyes before they turned back into his normal, cool state.

"Good, you're awake," Soul said with worry edging his voice. "Here. Just keep this on where you hit your head," Soul said as he handed Maka an ice pack. Maka nodded and tried to sit up to put the ice in place. Maka could barely lift her head, the throbbing only seemed to get worse as she worked her body. Soul stopped her before things got any worse, "Maka. Stop. If you're having trouble then let me do it. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I'm fine," Maka said and kept trying. Soul took the ice back. "You're only hurting yourself more. Come see." Soul got onto the bed with Maka. Once Soul was situated on the side of Maka's head, he took her head and rested it in his lap. The ice sat between Soul's leg and Maka's head. "Soul?" Maka asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know. Get us out of there. How did you do it?"

"Maka, what are you talking about? Geez, you must have hit your head harder than I thought."

"I'm not crazy. We were in my soul... and you said to go back to sleep, and that when I woke again I'd be back here."

"Maka...That was just a dream." Soul brushed loose hair out of Maka's face.

"No... It wasn't. I know it wasn't."

"Maka, just listen. It was a dream."

"No! It wasn't!"

"Shh, quiet down." Maka still wouldn't shut it. Soul lightly placed a kiss on Maka's forehead and then another on her lips. "Now, just stay here while i go and get you something for dinner." Soul rested Maka's head back on his pillows with the ice under her head, stood slowly, then left the room. Maka lay lonely in the room. It couldn't have a been a dream. It was too real.

A small squeaking sound snapped Maka from her thoughts. It was the window creaking open. Blair was here again...Oh, joy. She hopped in and saw Maka laying there. "Why are you in Soul's bed?" Blair asked as she hopped on the bed in her cat form. She decided to lay right next to Maka. "I just hit my head," Maka sighed out the words.

"Good for you, now where is my little scythie boy?" Blair obviously didn't care about Maka's condition.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern. And Soul is in the kitchen making dinner."

"Great!" and Blair was out the door in seconds. What did Maka just do?

Once again, Maka was alone to think about her crazy 'dream'. Maybe it was just from hitting her head...But it was so real. After a few minutes of quiet thinking, Soul entered the room with a bowl of soup. "Here. Can you even sit up to eat?" Maka lightly shrugged and then looked up at Soul. "I need your help." Soul smiled and set the soup down to help. Once she was sitting up, Soul gave Maka the bowl of steaming soup. "Got it?" Soul asked. Maka nodded and attempted to eat the soup. Her hand shook slightly, causing soup to spill on her white tee.

"Okay, that's enough of that. I got it," Soul said as he slowly took the soup and got a spoonful ready. "Here," Soul said and fed Maka the soup with a warm smile. Maka thought while she was fed. _'Just a dream. It was all just a dream...'_ Maka finished eating and Soul left the room to clean the dirty dish. Maka closed her eyes and said before she went to sleep,

"It was just a dream."

* * *

**IT IS DONE! It only took 20 years but it's all done! Chapter 6 definitely was a challenge... Not sure why. I think I'm just burning out on ideas... Just going bust. Soooo... I don't even know if I want to do a Chapter 7. I have no more ideas. And I am really busy now, like no time to write. Well, I do have 3:00 A.M. open. But, was the chapter good? I personally will say that I am not proud of this chapter. Why? Because it was so cheesy. I know that's true and I hate the fact that it's true but I'd rather not change anything massive at this point. **

**Tiny Kitten: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Un!**

**Unaden: Oh, god. It's you again...**

**Tiny Kitten: Nice to see you, too. **

**Unaden: What do want?**

**Tiny Kitten: Ummm... I don't remember...**

**Unaden: Then, byeeeeeee!**

**Tiny Kitten: No, no! Wait, WAIT! I remember!**

**Unaden: Then hurry up and say it. **

**Tiny Kitten: I loved the part where Maka was on Soul's lap. Like... I was thinking they would-**

**Unaden: Okay that's enough for today!**

**Tiny Kitten: So, for Chapter 7. I wanna help...**

**Unaden: As if. Go write you're own.**

**Tiny Kitten: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Unaden: I have never had a conversation more pointless than this one.**

**Tiny Kitten: Yay! I made a memory with you, friend!**

**Unaden: Are you...hmmm. How should I say this nicely? Are you maybe MENTALLY RETARDED?!**

**Tiny Kitten: Yaya! **

**Unaden: I'm leaving before I murder you. UNADEN GOING BYE BYE!**

**Tiny Kitten: Same thing as the last chapter...Everything is always the same... I need to go too. TO ANNOY HER! UN! WAIT UP! OH, UNNNNNN!**


	7. Close To A Fairy Tale Ending

**This is the last chapter of From One Thing to the Next, and only because I don't have a clue on what to do next. I have no ideas. Just brain dead over here... But, only for this story. I can proudly say I'm almost done with the first chapter of a new and upcoming Kuroshitsuji story. It's an unusually odd story, sending both Ciel and Sebastian into a state of absolute confusion... So just a heads up, make sure you stay tuned for that. (Bet you wanna read it already, huh?) **

**I won't say much about this chapter, except for the fact that I am very uncreative... I am seriously so uncreative in this chapter. You'll see what I mean at the end, and if you still don't get it, think of Chapter 6 and then you're allowed to murder me... Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Soul Eater...at all.**

* * *

Soul stood curiously outside of Maka's door, the smile on his face undeniable. He was happy that Maka could properly function on her her own again. After falling a couple days ago, Soul had to do what he could and baby Maka. He was so worried about her, that he even called in a doctor that said she would be up and running again by the next day, which was yesterday. The truth was, Maka just loved the fact that Soul was her personal assistant so much, that she decided to keep him as her slave for another day.

Soul was slightly worried when he knocked for the third time. Why wasn't she answering? Thinking back over the day, her behavior was a bit strange. She moved back to her room this morning and hasn't come out all day, and it was now 3:00 in the afternoon. Soul's smile slowly seemed to fade as he knocked for the fifth time with no answer. Okay, that was enough. Soul opened the door to find...

The room was empty. Not a single sign of Maka in her room. "Maka? You in here?" Soul asked to the silent room, the worried note in his voice was unmistakable. Where was she? Soul was worried, but that worried immediately turned into panic when he saw the open window. And it wasn't just a slight crack in the window, not at all like the "Oh, I'm hot, let me put a crack in the window to cool the room" kind of way. The window was wide open. Now, Soul was just shocked. Had Maka jumped from the window?

Soul quickly rushed to the window to see if this was recent, if she was still near. When Soul looked out the window, there wasn't any sign of Maka being outside. "Maka?" Soul called out into the town below. There wasn't any response. "Maka!" Soul called louder. Still nothing... "Maka this isn't funny!" Soul shouted loudly. Where was she? The first thing Soul thought to do would be to call Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star of course to see if they've seen Maka recently. First on the list was Kid. Soul rushed out of the room to find the phone.

Soul quickly grabbed the phone from its normal position on the counter and jammed the buttons to Kid's number. The phone rang four times before Kid picked up. "Hello?" Kid asked from the other end.

"Hey, Kid. This is Soul," Soul said with a slightly worried tone.

"Soul? Something wrong? You sound worried..." Kid asked slowly.

"It's Maka, have you seen here? She was in her room this morning and she hadn't left her room all day, and when I went in to check on her a few minutes ago she was gone. The room was empty and the window was wide open," Soul explained quickly.

"Sorry, but no. I'll ask Liz and Patty if they've seen her, okay? Wait here," Soul could hear the phone being set down and then Kid's quick footsteps as he scurried from the room. To pass the time, Soul impatiently tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for Kid to return. He kept muttering, "Hurry up, Kid" into the phone as the minutes passed. After what seemed like a decade, Kid spoke into the phone.

Kid's voice was urgent as well, his breathing heavy as he spoke. "Soul, you better come over here. Liz and Patty have something you might want to hear."  
"What? Kid, what's going-" The line went dead. Soul shoved the phone back onto the stand in aggravation and rushed out the door with his shoes poorly put on and his jacket in his hand, muttering curses as he made his way to his beloved motorcycle.

* * *

Soul entered Kid's mansion without hesitation. After being seated in an all white room with symmetrical pictures lining the walls and four candles above the fireplace burned to the same level. Everything was symmetrical... What a shocker...

Liz walked in with Patty skipping a few steps behind her, causing Soul to jump a bit and then look up at them hopefully. "Kid said you might know where Maka is. Where is she?"

"Whoa, whoa, Soul. Slow down for a second. We just walked in the room," Liz said with a small smile. She was surprised when her smile wasn't returned. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, actually. Something is wrong. Maka is suddenly gone. Her bedroom window was wide open and I haven't seen her since this morning. Now, any more jokes or can we get serious?" Soul asked in an aggravated tone.

Liz raised her hands in defense as she sat down on the couch opposite of Soul, Patty sat next to her while mindlessly playing with a small stuffed giraffe. "Well, since you're so eager to find her, I might as well tell you, right? So, earlier today Patty and I were out shopping. That's where we got that giraffe of hers," Liz pointed to Patty's stuffed animal. "On our way to the mall, we thought we saw Maka with you. You had an arm around her waist, and Maka looked happy. Wait, aren't you about Maka's height?" Liz asked suddenly.

"Well, yeah... I think so... Why?" Soul watched Liz's actions very closely.

"You were a few inches taller than Maka, and you were in that exact outfit. You sure it wasn't you?" Liz asked curiously.

Soul shook his head in denial. "Liz, I think I would have remembered if I went out with Maka today. I have been in our apartment all day, either watching television or playing games on the television. So, I was in the same spot all day, and Maka's door practically screams when she tries to open it. I'll be the one to speak on that one." Soul slowly looked over Liz's face. "Are you serious? Did you seriously see _me _with Maka? Physically me? With Maka?"

Liz suddenly remembered something that she hadn't thought of before. She said, "Well, I actually didn't see the face. It was covered by hair." Liz thought back on the figure walking alongside Maka with his arm around Maka's waist.

"This dawns on you now, Liz? Thanks." Soul said sarcastically. "Whatever. Let's go. We need to look for her, no time to lose." Soul stood and turned towards the door. He was stopped by Liz's hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going? You can't just walk out of the door. Let's just call Black*Star and Tsubaki to have them help us look for her around town. Just hold your horses, okay?" Liz said and turned away. Before she was all the way turned around, she shot Soul a flashy smile and quickly left the room to make the couple of calls.

Soul raised an eyebrow then sat back down on the couch while he waited for Liz to return. About five minutes later, Liz walked back in the room, "They'll be here in a few minutes. Just sit tight, okay?" Liz turned to leave the room. Soul quickly stopped her by saying, "Wait a second, just where do you think your going?" Liz rolled her eyes. "You actually think I just want to sit around here for the next twenty minutes waiting for Black*Star and Tsubaki?" Liz asked with a hand resting on her cocked hip. "I thought you said a few minutes, not twenty minutes," Soul pointed out. Liz shrugged and replied with, "This is Black*Star time. Be serious, Soul."

Liz made her way back to the couch and plopped down with a loud, exaggerated sigh. She picked at her nails to pass the time, but Liz did something quite unusual for herself. Every few minutes, she would quickly glance up towards Soul and she would make sure he didn't notice. Whatever was up with Liz, it was seriously not to be ignored, that was if anyone would even care enough to notice her odd behavior. After about 30 minutes, there was a loud knock on the door that was followed by a booming cackle. Classic Black*Star...

Liz stood and answered the door quickly, concerned that the door would be blown down in a matter of seconds. It wasn't impossibly after seeing that Black*Star could smash through walls at any time. Just as expected, there stood the blue haired Black*Star with his taller weapon standing behind him. "Hey, come on in," Liz said and quickly guided the two to where Soul was anxiously waiting their arrival. Soul quickly stood without any sign of hesitation and started bombing the two with questions like, "Have you seen Maka? Do you have any idea where she is? Did you guys see her in town on the way here with another me?"

Tsubaki stopped Soul quickly. "Another you?" she asked as she looked down at Soul, then she looked over Soul's shoulder at Liz and said, "Is there something I haven't been filled in on?" Liz chuckled and then responded, "Well, yeah. Saw Maka earlier today with another guy who looked like Soul, only a few inches taller then Maka, but Soul is right about at Maka's height. Oh! And I never saw his face. Soul said he wasn't there, but personally I think he just bonked his head like Maka did, only tem times worse than that.

Both Tsubaki and Black*Star raised their eyebrows at the same time. "Well, then. What are we waiting for? Let's go find Maka!" and Black*Star was already half way to the front door. What stopped him was Tsubaki pulling him back by the collar of his shirt. "Wait, Black*Star," Tsubaki commanded in a sweet voice. Black*Star sighed and slumped over as he muttered, "Fine," in an unhappy tone.

Liz spoke loudly to get everybody's attention by saying, "Okay, we all are thinking the same thing here; Find Maka A.S.A.P. right? Well, to do so we'll all split up and look around town. I would say teams of two, but let's speed this up with individuals." Liz was interrupted when Tsubaki tapped her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. What she said was, "Can Black*Star and I go together? I'd rather not let him do this alone. I mean, last time we let him go off on his own in town, two buildings crumbled to the ground and multiple walls of houses were busted through!" Liz considered this and let the two work together. Liz continued speaking, "Well, actually everyone will go one their own except for Black*Star and Tsubaki. After what happened last time, Black*Star isn't allowed to go anywhere in town alone. Ready everyone?" Liz got five enthusiastic nods.

Everyone left the mansion to start looking. Tsubaki and Black*Star took the center of Death City, Liz took north of Death City, Patty took south, Kid took east, and Soul took west. Everyone was looking in all of the shops in their territories, all of the houses, any building that was standing was checked. The only person who was moving slower than everyone else. This was Soul. He was being extra cautious. Asking questions to cashiers about seeing Maka a recently, seeing her anywhere around here, also checking in alleys to see if she could be there. Soul decided to go ahead and check a newer house, maybe ask a resident there if maybe they've seen Maka around the area.

Soul walked up to the newly painted blue door. After knocking lightly and waiting a few seconds for answer, a maid opened the door. She smiled and spoke with a warm, cheery tone as she said, "Oh, hello. What may I help you with?" Soul returned her smile. "Well, I have been wondering if you, by any chance, have seen a teenage girl with emerald green eyes and pigtails walking around here lately have you?" Soul said as he fished a picture of Maka out of his pocket to give to the woman. "This is her." Soul lightly tapped his foot as she looked at the photo of himself and Maka. He glanced over the maid's shoulder when he thought he saw movement from a couch in the den of the house. What he saw made him freeze in place.

What he saw was Maka and a brunette guy sitting on the couch, but that wasn't all. The brunette guy was lightly kissing Maka with one open eye watching Soul's reaction. Soul's face must have been enough to create a smile of satisfaction on his face of he continued to kiss his girlfriend. "Maka," Soul whispered. "Maka," Soul said louder. "Maka!" Soul yelled as he took a step passed the maid and into the home. Maka froze and parted her lips from the guys to turn to look at Soul. "Oh, hi Soul," Maka said casually, even with a normal smile.

"Wh-what's going on, Maka?"

"Uh, I'm hanging out with my boyfriend. Duh!"

The word struck like lightning, stung like a bee sting, burned like fire. _Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Soul _was her boyfriend. "But, I thought _I_ was your boyfriend."

Maka burst out in laughter. "You actually bought that mushy act? I thought I was doing a poor job, but I guess not. You're such a gullible fool, Soul. So desperate for love. And only from me." Maka laughed again. A smug smile seemed to rest comfortably on her face as she looked back at the stranger next to her. "Can you get him to leave us alone?" The stranger nodded and said, "Margo, would you please escort our beloved guest to the door?" in a gruff voice. Margo, the maid apparently, led Soul out the front door.

Soul's legs barely moved, shock and sadness slowly taking control of his body movements. As Soul trudged down the street, everything felt worse. His limbs felt heavier than before, his heart was shattered, his eyes were filled with tears (So uncool). On the corner of the street, Soul found a bench to collapse onto. He was on the bench for an hour as the words sunk in. _"My boyfriend." _She had said this so casually, so painfully. Maka had taken Soul's heart and thrown it on the ground to break it, she had stomped on it just to break it more. To shatter it into a million pieces, never to be put back together. No matter how many stitches he used on his heart, it couldn't be healed or put back together. Not ever. Not _ever_...

* * *

Liz looked around at Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, and Kid. "Any idea where Soul is? It's been about an hour now. Where could he be?"

Patty was the first to reply with, "Maybe he found Maka and went out for a celebratory dinner?"

Liz shook her head. "Without us? No, that isn't it."

Kid suggested, "Maybe he was just giving it more of a thorough check than the rest of us. He could be moving slower than the rest of us."

Liz shrugged with a doubtful look on her face. "Maybe but I doubt it. Why would he take another full hour to be looking so slowly?"

Tsubaki spoke next. "Maybe he went back for a double check. Like, Kid said. He could just be being thorough. This is _Soul_ looking for _Maka_."

Liz had the same doubtful look on her face. "But, an hour?"

"Maybe he went back for a fourth or a fifth check?" Black*Star practically yelled.

Liz's doubtful expression slowly faded. "I'm sorry to say this, but I think Black*Star's suggestion is closest to what could have happened. How about we all go look for him?" Everyone nodded eagerly. They all wanted to find Soul, and quick. The sun was slowly setting. They were losing daylight to find him. "Well, come on. We don't have much time before it's night. Let's just find him and go over to his place. Sound good, everyone? Good."

The group all started heading west, where Soul was positioned to look. They had no idea what was next to come.

* * *

Over the past hour, Soul had managed to stumble and trudge back to his apartment. The weight of his limbs was slowing the speed of his walking greatly. He clumsily unlocked the door and wandered inside like a stranger. Soul swung the door behind him, unaware he hadn't completely closed the front door to the apartment. As he walked to his room to crumble on his bed, he stopped to look at Maka's empty room as he passed. He stood there and thought of what Maka had said. The sorrow was becoming unbearable, especially since he had just applied a fresh layer of unbearable betrayal. Soul continued onto his room as he only felt worse.

He lay in his bed sadly. His sorrow soon devoured him as Soul was swallowed into a silent sleep.

When Soul did awaken it was only an hour later. Nothing new had happened except for one thing. This was definitely new, definitely impossible to ignore, definitely odd. All of Soul's sorrow and sadness was now anger. Boiling hot, raging even. All about to explode out of him in one big strike of light, one big clap of thunder. Soul was a volcano waiting to erupt.

Soul stood and walked from the room. He saw Maka's room and came to sudden dead halt. It all brought the memories flooding back. That was it. That was the last straw. Maka cheating on him this whole time, it would cause his volcano to erupt flaming hot lava.

As soon as Soul had erupted, he couldn't stop it. It was uncontrollable. Soul's arm was in scythe form before he even realized it and he was swinging at Maka's door as he yelled, "Maka! You lied and left me! You left me! All alone! I hate you! I hate you, Maka! I _hate_ you!" There were multiple wholes in the door when Soul looked at it, but he wasn't done. He found a picture of Maka and himself standing together in a pink frame. He easily shattered the glass by using his scythe arm to slam it against the wall with incredible force. With an easy strike, Soul's scythe was through the picture and halfway through wall, Maka's body was right where the scythe was through the picture.

Soul was interrupted by a loud throat clearing sound. It came from the door, and when Soul looked over, it was Liz. She had been watching the entire scene unroll before her very eyes. "Can I come in?" Liz asked softly. Liz never spoke softly. She was either terrified or just trying to calm Soul down. Soul's arm turned back into it's usual form. "Liz..." Soul whispered quietly. She had seen a part of him that no human should have ever seen, Soul wasn't even aware he had this in him until now. "Did you ,uh, just see everything?" Soul asked the question quietly and hesitantly. As a response, Liz silently nodded.

Liz spoke as she took a step forward. "I'm sorry about Maka." Liz said softly. When Soul heard her name, he instantly made his arm into a scythe again, causing Liz to jump backwards. "Please, put the scythe away, Soul." Soul silently obeyed as he lowered his arm. "We saw what happened at Leo's house. Oh, and by the way, he won't be walking correctly any time soon... Or walking at all." Soul looked up at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked almost silently.

"Well, let's see. Kid used me and Patty to leave a few bumps and bruises here and there, Black*Star ran in at him and used him like a ragdoll, and surprisingly, Tsubaki 'accidentally' sprained his ankle and may or may not have left a hairline fracture in his calf..." Liz smiled.

"What about Maka?"

"Oh, I forgot to finish the story. She got all freaked out and went spider monkey on Kid, Black*Star, Patty, Tsubaki, and me. She attacked all of us. Black*Star and Tsubaki got hit the hardest. As of this moment, I think Tsubaki has a splint on her wrist, which Maka sprained pretty bad, and a is on crutches because of her ankle is wrapped, which Maka also sprained pretty bad. And Black*Star had a concussion and was pretty banged up. That was the latest I've heard."

"But Tsubaki is Maka's _friend_. Same as Black*Star and all of you guys. She is friends with all of us."

"Was," Liz corrected lightly.

"Was friends with us." Soul said again, correcting himself this time. "Why did she go crazy all of a sudden? Why did she just beat up the people that matter to her the most?" Soul's arm transformed into a scythe, yet again.

"Well, I'm going out to pick something up for you to eat. And please don't stab or break anything while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back in fifteen minutes, no less. Sound good? Good." Liz zoomed out the door to retrieve dinner for Soul and herself.

It had only been five minutes before Soul was sad and bored, just as expected. He had an itch to find Tsubaki and Black*Star and to just pay them a visit. HE wanted to see how bad Maka had beat them up. For now he was just going to wait for Liz to get back with food. Soul was starting to realize how hungry he actually was, his stomach was growling loudly to fill the silence of the empty apartment.

It seemed like a decade before Liz returned to Soul's apartment with a paper bag full of what smelled like Chinese food. When Liz walked through the front door of the apartment, she saw Soul crashed on the couch. He looked up at her then at the bag of food. "Here." Liz walked over and set the bag of food down on Soul's lap. "Yours in on top. Dig in." Soul tore into his portion of the food. His hunger showed as he started to eat. Liz however, ate slowly and calmly. She was hungry, but not Soul hungry. Soul finished first, no surprise. And Liz finished a few minutes after him. She quickly cleaned up the empty containers and left the room to go to the kitchen. From the kitchen Liz said, "How about we go pay Black*Star and Tsubaki a visit? I think they are at the hospital still. Black*Star might stay until tomorrow, if I'm correct. I don't know. Anyways, how does that sound?"

Soul looked up at her and nodded. "When can we go?" he said in a gruff voice. Liz thought for a second before replying with, "Want to go tonight for a quick visit? Maybe tomorrow I can bring you there to stay for a while." Soul once again nodded and pushed himself to stand up. "Let's go."

Liz nodded and finished disposing of the dirty containers before catching up to Soul, who had made it to the door already. "We can just walk there. It's only a few blocks away." And she was right. It only took them 20 minutes to get to the close hospital. It took a bit longer than expected because Soul was dragging himself along the whole way there. Liz didn't push him any faster or pressure him to speed up. Mainly because she was worried that he would bring out his scythe. He most likely wouldn't have but, it felt better to be on the safe side of things.

Liz led Soul into the hospital that looked like any other. Soul didn't say anything or associate with any life forms in the lobby. He simply stayed behind Liz with his head down. Soul made sure there were always snowy locks covering his face. Everyone that walked by shot him odd glances, mainly because like an antisocial misfit that went emo. But, no one truly understood his pain and hurt inside, and no one ever would. Soul knew this and was okay with it because no one should have to go through what he was going through.

Liz kept leading Soul. She led him into an elevator, up to the second floor, around a few bendy turns, and finally into Black*Star's room. At the moment Black*star seemed to be extremely calm as he watched television from his bed. The classic hospital gown was definitely not Black*Star. Anyone with two functioning eyes could see that and know it, even if they had no idea who Black*Star was. The point was, that gown was not for him. Black*Star looked over at the door of his room when Liz entered with Soul behind her. "Hey, Soul! Glad to see you. How you holding up?" In response Soul looked up and shrugged while he said, "Never been better... What about you, huh? Why are you so...calm?" Black*Star looked at him then to Liz.

"Why, I'm always this calm. Why would you think I'm never a calm person?" That's when Soul noticed the I.V. Black*Star was sedated, no wonder he was so calm. "Sorry for asking. So, where's Tsubaki?"

Black*Star looked over Soul's shoulder at Tsubaki. "Right there." Black*Star pointed at Tsubaki. Soul quickly moved out of the doorway to let Tsubaki through. Liz was right. Tsubaki's ankle was wrapped, causing her to use crutches. Well, one crutch because of her wrapped up wrist. The first thing Soul said was, "Wow. Maka did go spider monkey on you guys. Who knew?" Tsubaki worked her way over to the chairs on the side of the room and slowly lowered herself into one.

"Yeah, I guess so. How about you? How are you doing? You look pretty good, considering your up and walking and talking to us pretty casually. That's a good sign," Tsubaki remarked.

Soul nodded. "I am around my _real_ friends. I just got all my anger out earlier today. Nothing too bad. I'm better now. A lot better. I, personally, am holding up a lot better thatn I thought I'd be. Why should Maka get the last laugh? I'm all good..." The anger in his voice was undeniable.

"Moving on," Liz cut in quickly. "We just came by for a quick visit. I think we might want to get going now. It is almost ten o'clock now. How about we head back home, Soul?" Soul nodded silently. "How about you head home alone? I'll be there later. I want to check on Patty tonight." Soul nodded and walked out the door to head back to what was now his own personal apartment. Liz stayed behind and took a seat next to Tsubaki.

"He _is_ doing a bit better than I thought he would be. But I have a few tips you might want to know. Never, and I mean never, mention Maka's name. If you do, he'll bring out his scythe and it's not pretty. When he said got out all of his anger earlier, he made it sound smooth. At his apartment, Maka's door in shreds now and he shish kabobbed a picture of himself and Maka into a wall. His scythe was right where Maka was in the picture. Also, he feels better around all of us. So, try not to bring up the 'M' word from now on. Got it?"

Both Tsubaki and Black*Star nodded in understanding. Tsubaki said, "When will you guys be back? It gets kind of lonely around here. We've only been here today, but that is enough to drive you up a wall."

Liz thought. "I know I'll bring him here tomorrow, but I'll see if I can arrange for Kid and Patty to meet us here. Sound good? Good. Well, I gotta run. I would actually like to go check up on Kid and Patty. Then I have to get back to Soul. Well, see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Liz stood and walked towards the door. "Oh, and Tsubaki? You might want to get whatever they gave Black*Star to calm him down. I like him like this and I'd like him to be like this more in the future." Liz then left the room to go back to the mansion to check up on Kid and Patty. This was going to be a long night, wasn't it?

* * *

Liz was outside of Soul's apartment. She had out her mirror, checking her hair as well as her fresh make up. Liz was extra dolled up tonight. She wanted to look good for what she had planned. Something that she was sure would cheer Soul up.

Liz knocked on the door to Soul's apartment before slowly opening the door and cautiously entering. Soul wasn't in sight. He must be in his room. Liz walked through the empty apartment and knocked on Soul's closed bedroom door. "Hey, Soul? Can I come in?" Liz heard a groan from inside and took it as a yes. She entered and saw Soul on the bed with headphones resting comfortably on his head, his eyes were closed. For the first time today, Soul actually looked like his old self. He looked so calm and peaceful. Not for long...

Liz tapped his shoe to alert him that she was now there in the room with him. He jumped a bit and took off the headphones to look up at Liz. "Hey, you're here already? Wow, that was quick."

"Yeah, I cut the visit short. I really wanted to get back here to you." Liz slid on the bed next to Soul with a romantic type smile of her face.

Soul quickly scooted away. "Um, yeah. Okay then."

Liz followed his scooting. "What's wrong? You seem nervous. It's okay. I'm here now." Liz leaned closer to Soul and gently left a kiss on his lips. Soul couldn't do much but return the sudden gesture. He quickly pecked Liz on the cheek before looking away. "What is all this about, Liz?" Soul asked uncomfortably.

"Quiet down, Soul." Liz shut his mouth with another kiss. "Come on, Soul. Just accept me. You liked Maka, but no one sees why. She was just a flat-chested know-it-all. Her body compared to mine is nothing. She has the body of and eight year old, Soul! But I'm right here. I've always been right here Soul. And you have never noticed me! I'm getting tired of it. So, I'm trying to show you how much better I am than her. Why did you choose her over me? Well, this should show you." Liz laid Soul down and crawled on top of him before she...

Soul was screaming. He was in a bed. Screaming. His cries rang out in the unusual place. Soul slowly stopped screaming and looked around at the unusual room, Soul didn't recognize it. He felt something run down his face. He wiped it off and realized it was sweat. Soul called out, "Liz? Where are you? Liz?! Liz!" Maka came rushing in the room. "Soul! You're awake! Oh my goodness! Soul!" Maka ran to him and practically jumped on the bed beside him.

"Whoa, Maka? What's wrong? I haven't been asleep for that long."

"Soul, you've been asleep for at least the last day. Lay back down." Soul obeyed Maka's soft voice. "You don't remember much, do you? Just as I expected. Well, let's recap. Yesterday, I came home to find you and Black*Star wrestling it out in the living room. Black*Star was too rough and you kind of broke your leg. That's why your here, in the hospital." Soul looked down to find his lower right leg was wrapped in a cast. "It was only a small fracture, but they still used really heavy drugs to keep you out. I'm just glad your okay." Maka leaned down and wrapped har arms around Soul while he was still laying down. "I was so worried."

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka and pulled her close. Maka slowly pulled back and showed a small smile. When she spoke, her smile slowly died out. "Well, why were you screaming so loud just a second ago?" Soul looked up at Maka.

"Well, it was odd. I had a never ending dream of torture. Let's see. You ran off and cheated on me with some dirt bag that impersonated me in public so one would suspect anything. All of us caught you two, all of us being Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and me, and you said it was all a gig. You actually liked him and hated me. Then I dragged home and wanted to die ina whole, while all the others got beaten up by you. Apparently you broke Tsubaki's ankle and sprained her wrist, and then gave Black*Star a concussion. Then Liz babied me, and then crawled on me to try to do it with me before I woke up. Then I was here with you. I missed the real you so much." Soul looked up at Maka and felt sadness inside him. "Come here, Maka." Soul held out his arms and smiled when Maka fell into them. "Kind of odd, don't you think? I mean, this after you fell and hit your head." Maka sat up quickly and looked down upon Soul.

"Soul, I never hit my head. Not at all. You sure you're okay?" Soul had a look of pure confusion on his face before he realized everything that had happened to him recently was a dream. Everything. Maka having that dram was a sign that Soul was trying to tell himself it was all a dream. Soul was shocked, and his expression must have told that to Maka. He looked at her like she was crazy before wiping the look away quickly.

"Just come here, Maka." Maka laid beside Soul to stay for the night. She rested her head against Soul's chest with a smile and looked up at him. "I love you." Maka whispered quietly. Soul whispered back, "I love you, too."

Everything was just a dream. They were dreams more intense than Soul had ever handled. It wasn't a fairy tale ending and that was okay because it was the ending of a...

Dream...

* * *

**There you have it folks! From One Thing To The Next is finished! Yay! ...**

**I'm happy! Not crying, no no no! I'm not crying at all... **

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this final chapter, as it was the last one for this story. Maybe, in the future, just maybe, I might upload another surprise chapter on here... So check this chapter every month or so to see a surprise. **

**This chapter was honestly a challenge and it was odd for me to write in Maka's perspective after I had only written for her once in the story so far and she was an evil witch. But, this time she had be sweet, caring, lovable Maka for Soul... Well, no Tiny Kitten this Chapter. **

**Sorry C... But, trust me, in the Kuroshitsuji story on the way, you'll be there so much that you'll be annoying! :) **

**Well, please stay and wait for the Kuroshitsuji story on the way. I promise it will be amazing? Bye, for now guys! See you all soon! **

**Uanden goes bye bye now. Bye...**


End file.
